Rebuild (IACH: Deidara Route)
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: He is trustworthy, though full of himself. Things move quickly, maybe too quickly. Two adults who are attracted to each other and sleeping beside one another in a small room... it's bound to put their hormones in a tizzy. The blonde artist is known for being a bit reckless, but it's too late by then to turn back. [AU - College/University]
1. Moving Too Fast

For the newcomers, a lot has happened in the main posting Intern at the Akatsuki Concert hall, so without reading that you might be a bit lost.

For those not interested in reading the work that this stemmed from here is a quick summary:

Sumire is a college student with a traumatic past, orphaned at an early age, a runaway teen, an abusive, much older ex boyfriend. She finally had settled into an apartment with her friend Haruno Sakura and was excited to obtain a bachelor's in Inter media Arts. She joined the Akatsuki Stage Crew at Konoha University as an intern and spent a lot of time getting to know the members. Seemingly out of no where, Sakura closed the lease for their apartment to move in with her boyfriend Sasuke and Sumire was about to be thrown out onto the street. After an emotionally distressing evening, Sumire admitted her situation to the Akatsuki.

In this world, Deidara went to help her first.

Thanks for giving a click. Hope you enjoy it.

XClay

* * *

Sumire shivered from the cold. Her thin jacket did nothing for her. In times like this she tucked her hair under the edge, but she didn't want to look strange. Her friend huddled closer against her.

"Don't worry, they'll let us in soon."

A couple of tall men walked towards them.

"Hey babe." The taller one said.

Sumire's friend lunged into his arms and curled up against him. Sumire remained where she was, still shivering.

"Let's go inside. You two must be freezing." He spoke again.

The slightly shorter man smiled at her gently and she forced a smile back.

Inside were several worn couches and rugs, another couple was seated on a recliner, she was draped across his lap.

"Took you all long enough." The man was holding a small roll of paper that had a thin line of smoke rising from the tip of it.

"Oh, let me get a hit."

Sumire's friend, still clinging to her boyfriend, took the roll from the man still seated and inhaled. She passed it to her boyfriend who after taking his, passed it to the man standing beside Sumire. He held it out to her and she shook her head.

"Don't be lame." Sumire's friend hissed.

They were all waiting for her to take it, but she shook her head again.

"What the hell Sumire?"

"Leave her be, she'll come around eventually." The man who was beside Sumire said.

He passed it back along to a girl still sprawled in the man's lap. Within the next few minutes everyone was seated and the air became thick with the scent of the inhalant. Sumire pulled her knees to her chest and remained silent while everyone talked about random things. The man who had defended her was seated beside her.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

She giggled faintly:

"A bit."

"Here." He slid off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.  
He proceeded to ask her about herself and she gradually became relaxed around the group. The roll was passed around again.

"…could I?" she said softly.

The man beside her grinned:

"Yeah."

He handed her the roll. She placed her lips on the edge of the paper and took in a breath. Her lungs filled with smoke and she coughed. She handed it back to him, still coughing.

"Careful there." He passed it back around.

He placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently.

"No wonder you're being so sweet on her. She's just your type Hisashi!" the man in the recliner said.

The man laughed and looked down at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded and hid her face in his coat to hide her blush.

Within the next few hours she found herself in his lap with his hands along her midriff. Sumire didn't feel nervous, perhaps it was the effect of the inhalant, but she was enjoying the feel of being pressed to another.

"Want to come back to my place later?" he had spoken directly against her ear. "I have an idea on how to warm you up."

As he was finishing his sentence she was already turning her head to kiss him.

 **6 Years Later…**

 _Did you already leave?_

Sumire looked at the new message on her phone and answered quickly.

 _I'm walking home._

 _What are you going to do about your home situation?  
_ She stopped and stared at Deidara's message.

 _I'll figure something out._

Deidara clicked his tongue at her response. He quickly stood and walked out of the foyer while dialing her number.

Sumire apprehensively answered her phone.

"Hai?"

"Do you have a plan?" he asked immediately.

"I said I'll figure something out."

"Sumire."

She remained quiet, expecting him to lecture her about not having a backup plan.

"If you can't figure anything else out, you can stay with me, un." He said.

"Really?" Sumire felt surprised.

"Yeah, it's not a huge apartment but I have room for an extra futon."

"Are you sure?"

She heard him sigh loudly over the phone.

"Sumire. C'mon, un."

"O-okay. Thank you so much."

"Don't walk home alone, wait for me, un."

"I'm already down the street…"

He let out another sigh and started to jog. She heard his breathing become slightly labored and the sound of shoes hitting pavement.

"Are you running?"

He didn't answer but started to jog faster.

"Deidara-san?" she spun around.

She let her arm drop as he appeared at the end of the street. He slowed to a stop in front of her, his phone still by his ear. He was panting, not too heavily, but enough that she could see his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He had a hard look on his face. She let out a breathy laugh.

"What? Why…" she laughed again.

His arms suddenly went around her in a tight hug. She gasped as she was pressed against his body. Her cheek hit the middle of his hard chest and her shoulders hunched up.

"Deidara-san?"

"Just… let me… for a little bit…" he said between breaths.

"…un."

 _Something about being held…_ The cool air around them failed to penetrate the warmth of their embrace. His Akatsuki coat was open, partially wrapped around her. Her arms slowly slid from beneath her and around him, still under his blazer. _He's so warm._

"Are you okay?" she asked, shifting her head against his chest to look up at him.

"Are you, un?"

"I am now."

His hand gently rubbed her back.

"Good. I'll take you home, un."

She nodded into his chest. As they were stepping away he slipped his hand in hers. She blushed but didn't resist. _He's… doing so much… is this just… his western tendencies or…_ She recalled his admitting to being interested in her. She fell behind slightly because of her short legs. She shook her head. _He's just really sweet and friendly, he's not trying to hit on me again._ His fingers tightened around hers and she jogged lightly to catch up. She gazed up at the side of his face. _Not… that… I think I'd mind it…_

X

He walked to her front door. He had texted Sasori to let him know where he was.

"Thank you."

"What time are you getting up, un?"

"…probably 10 am."

"I'll be here at 10:30."

"You don't have to be here so early."

"I want to help you, un."

Their hands were still intertwined. He reached over and wiped under her cheek with his thumb.

"Your makeup is running."

"Oh no." her hand rose and rested on his.

He noticed the redness of her cheeks, but attributed it to the cool air.

"I'll see you in the morning, un."

"Un."

She saw his mouth resisting a grin. Their hands dropped together and she stepped into her home.

"Um," she stopped him as he was turning away. "Let me know when you get home, send me a text. I worry…"

He half-chuckled:

"I will."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sumire closed the door and stepped back. She let her hands gently pat her heated face. _Deidara-san, is so unbelievably cool…_ She shook the thought from her head and went to the restroom to prepare for bed.

 **The Following Morning**

She had just finished packing when she heard a knock on her front door. When she opened it she was met with a cool-collected Deidara.

"All ready?" he walked in without waiting for her invite.

She wasn't taken aback by his lack of formality. Instead, she waved him over to the tatami room where she had stacked the few things that she had.

"I don't have much, but it may take a couple trips." She said.

"It won't, I have a cab waiting, un."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll make the process go faster."

"Okay, thank you!"

They carried her things into the trunk of a taxi cab waiting on the street. When they finished, she locked the door.

"I'll return the key on the way back from class tomorrow."

They sat beside one another in the backseat of the cab and it pulled away from the curb. Sumire took in a shaky breath and felt a hand rest atop hers. She turned to the blonde, his expression remained very calm. She smiled faintly then let her eyes drop to the carpeted floor of the car.

Twenty minutes later the car pulled to a stop. When Sumire looked outside the window she saw tall building complex's and heavy traffic.

"You live in the city-city." She commented.

"Ah."

Deidara paid the taxi driver in cash and they unloaded the contents of the trunk onto the sidewalk.

"You stay here with your stuff, I'll bring some in, un. We don't want to leave it alone."

"Okay."

He stacked a couple boxes and entered the tall gray building they stood in front of. Sumire remained where she was taking in the sights and sounds. Cars darted by at a fast pace, people were walking in all directions around her. She felt dizzy standing there, her anxiety continued to build as she waited for him to return. She breathed out a sigh of relief when he exited from the building. Together they gathered the last of her things and went in.

Sumire stepped into the elevator with him. The machine rumbled and a jolt of fear rushed through her. Less than a minute later they reached the third floor. He led her to the door second to end and pushed it open with his foot. Inside Sumire removed her shoes.

 _When he said it was small, he wasn't kidding_.

On either side of the tiny patch of stone floor, were two wooden white doors. Beyond the door on her right was a medium sized tatami room and the left was an open kitchen unit. She could tell by the wall at the end of the wooden flooring that there were no other rooms to explore in his apartment.

"The toilets on this side, the bath is on this side."

He pointed to one door then the other.

"Your apartment is traditional."

"Yup. The only thing that's western in here is me, un."

She giggled and brought her suitcase into the tatami room. Her boxes were set in the corner. The tatami room had a dark brown dresser and closet with sliding wooden doors.

"The futons go on the top shelf. The bottom shelf I put in the extra blankets and my winter clothes. I cleared out the bottom two drawers in the dresser for you, un."

"Thank you."

"I hope it's enough."

"I will roll my stuff extra tight."

 _So… we're sleeping in the same room together… oh gosh… that's… gonna take some getting used to._

"You wouldn't happen to have a space heater in one of those boxes, would you?" he asked.

"Um… no I don't…"

"Damn."

"Why?" she started rolling her clothing and placing it in the dresser.

"My space heater broke the other day and these apartments don't have heaters, un."

He plopped himself on the floor by a small wooden desk pushed towards the corner of the room.

"Oh no, are they expensive? I don't mind going half and half on one."

"Hmm." He slowly laid down behind her and stared at the ceiling, "yeah, we should go looking tomorrow or Tuesday."

"Let's do Tuesday."

They were quiet for a moment as she unpacked her things. They disposed of the packing materials in a large trash bag.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Oh no, I haven't." her stomach growled, "I didn't even notice what time is it?"

"Getting close to 1, un."

"Damn."

"What do you want?"  
"Anything is fine."

"…hmm… are you allergic to anything?"

"Peanuts."

"That's good to know. No pad thai, un."

She nodded. She finished packing her things and placed her laptop beside her. _I love tatami, it warms up so easily._ She laid down on her side and brought her knees to her chest. Deidara turned his head in time to see her dark hair falling over her face. His heart leapt in his chest, but he ignored it.

"What's good as a late lunch, un?"

"…ramen?"

"Yes. Great idea. Do you want to go out or have some instant noodles?"

"I couldn't afford a really good bowl of ramen right now. So, instant is fine."

"Cool, me neither, un."

She laughed as he stood.

"Then why did you ask me if I wanted to go to a restaurant?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a chicken and a soy flavored one. Which one do you want?" he called from the kitchen.

"Can I have the chicken one?"

"Sure…" he sounded disappointed.

"Oh!" she jumped up and went into his small kitchen. "What if we combine them?"

He grinned:

"Now you're talking, un."

 **X**

Sumire exited the restroom and returned to the tatami room, rubbing her arms gently. It is getting a bit cold, maybe we should get the heater tomorrow instead of Tuesday. Deidara was sitting cross legged in front of a full-length mirror with many bottles in front of him. She watched him as he pulled all his hair into a ponytail. He placed a plastic hair band at the top of his forehead and pushed it back so the teeth would hold his hair from his face. He glanced at her reflection in the mirror and lifted a bottle into his hands. He poured some liquid onto a cotton ball and began patting it around his face.

She curiously padded over to him and knelt.

"What's all that?"

"Skin care routine, un."

"That's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, well. Physical beauty is cultivated. If you don't take care of your skin now, you'll look fifty when your thirty, un."

"That's why your skin is perfect!" she exclaimed looking at his face.

 _I never see any pimples or…_

He grinned while lathering a moisturizing cream in his hands.

"I wouldn't say it's perfect, but I get pretty close, un."

"Maybe I should follow in your footsteps…"

She took one of the bottles and read the label.

"I have an extra green tea mask, if you want to try it."

"May I?"

He pulled another small packet from a bag to his left.

"You should wash your face, tone, and moisturize first."

"That's… so many things."  
"What do you usually do?"

"I just wash my face."

"It's up to you. My toner is for sensitive skin, so it should work for you, un."

"Okay, I'll give your regimen a try."

Sumire returned to the restroom to wash her face.

"So I just pat this on?"

"Yeah, you don't need a lot. Just enough to dampen the skin slightly."

Sumire applied the toner.

"It's… feels weird."

"Does it hurt?"

"It's burning the acne on my jaw over here." She poked it.

"Stop touching your face, un."

"Yeesh, okay. I'm sorry to have displeased the skin care god."

He chuckled.

"Moisturizer."

"Yeah, one squirt is enough, un."

"Okay." She imitated his method by gently rubbing the cream into her skin in circular motions.

"How does your skin feel right now?"

"Like I have a lot of stuff on it."

"Good."

"It's supposed to feel that way?"

"Yeah, it's gonna feel even heavier in a second, un."

"Isn't the western way to have a one-fix product?"

"Western skin care is crap," he laughed.

She smiled as he ripped the edge of one of the small packets.

"This is going to feel weird and a little slimy." He pulled out a white sheet dripping with clear liquid.

"Lay down, un."

She did and he carefully laid the sheet mask over her face.

"Move it around so it's comfy."

"Okay."

While she did that he put his own on and laid down next to her.

"How long…" she wiggled her mouth and readjusted the mask, "Do we have to keep this on for?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Oh my gosh."

"No one said being beautiful was easy, un."

She giggled and had to readjust her mask again.

When they finished their skin care routine they pulled out the futon's and laid them next to each other. They said goodnight and he shut off the lamp on the wooden table. Sumire laid on her stomach and turned her head so she was looking at the man a few feet away from her. He was turned opposite of her so she could only see his long blonde hair. _It's been a long time since I've slept so close to another person_. Her chest felt warm and tight. She squirmed beneath the comforter and sunk beneath it. _What are you thinking Sumire? You're living with him, you can't…_ She peeked out of the edge of the comforter. _Well… Pein-kantoku said there were no policies against relationships between co-workers, didn't he?_

 **Late Monday Afternoon**

Sumire returned from class and dropping off her old apartment key. She found Deidara with a pensive expression.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to go to my studio, but then I felt like I needed to just unwind for a day. So I've just been here laying around, un."  
"You have your own studio?"

"Do you think I could fit my sculptures in here, un?"

"No I guess not."

She sat down and leaned against the wall. She opened her laptop in her lap.

"I was thinking about getting pork bone soup for dinner, un." Deidara spoke.

He was laying across the tatami with his hair sprawled in all directions.

"You know a good place?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they don't deliver. They only do pick-up."

"I don't mind taking a walk. I'd just have to change."

"I have to bathe, un." He lifted his arm and sniffed himself. "Yeah, I definitely need a bath. I'll give you the number to order while I shower."

He used his core strength to raise himself into a sitting position, then hopped into a crouch, then stood. He grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen to find the number for restaurant.  
"Okay."

He gave it to her and she called while he disappeared to the bathroom.

Sumire closed her laptop and went to the bottom drawer to retrieve a blouse and a skirt. It was warm evening. They had the window open and the air that drifted in was humid. _I guess we can hold off on getting that space heater for another day._

Sumire began to put make up on. Within the next five minutes she heard the water for the showerhead go on, run, then shut off. _That was a fast shower._ When she finished with her makeup she stood in front of the full-length mirror fixing her hair and shifting from side to side. She tugged at the edge of her blouse and then did the same with her shorts.

Deidara emerged from the bathroom in only a towel and his hair hanging low beneath him. He stopped a few feet behind her. The towel seemed a bit too small, so he was holding the edge of it to his waist. Sumire held her breath as he entered the main room, she could see the majority of him, his toned muscles, the width of his chest. _Deidara-san is so… freaking… hot. I thought that when I first looked at him, but I didn't think anything else of it. My internship was more important at the time. There's less than three weeks left now, no harm in eyeing him now hahahaha, god I'm weird._ She pretended to ignore him, continuing to run her fingers through her own hair. He looked over her mostly bare legs, running his tongue over his lips. She noticed immediately and spun around.

"Look at you, you're all clean, clean, clean." She said. _Fuck I'm so awkward._

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't realize how weird you are…" letting out a grunt.

"I don't want to hear that from you." She said with a pout.

He continued to stare at her with a slightly irritated expression. A few moments passed with them staring at one another in this way.

"I'm gonna put some clothes on, un."

"…you don't have to."

He stopped and she froze. _I just said that out loud. I really just said that out loud. I. Am. Such. A. Dumbass._ He faced her, his expression unreadable. Her skin flushed and her heart started to slam into her ribcage.

"I mean… um… you could… um…"

He walked towards her and she backed up until she met the wall.

"Would you prefer I don't put clothes on?" he let out a sultry hum.

Her hands clasped into fists against her chest and her gaze dropped to the floor. _He's practically naked and standing so close to me, I'm going to burst into flames._ He slammed his free hand against the thin wall and she jumped, his face was leaning down to hers.

"What are you looking at, un?"

The embarrassment made her dizzy, she let her eyes travel from his feet to his face. _He's… so… fucking… sexy…_ She bit her lip nervously and he leaned down lower until their faces were inches apart and she could feel his breath on her nose. He waited a moment before trying to close the last of the space between them, but a ringtone suddenly filled the intensely quiet room. Sumire jumped and launched herself towards it.

He remained where he was, glaring at the wall. _Damn. It._

"Hello?" She glanced back at him. "Yes that's us. We're on our way."

Deidara slunk to the dresser, snatching out some clothing, then returned to the bathroom. He was severely disappointed. Sumire hung up the phone and released a loud sigh.

X

They had walked to the shop in silence, but she stuck close to him because of the crowded streets. When they arrived, they were greeted by a hostess.

"Here you go, two pork bone soups!"

"Thank you!"

"You two are such a cute couple!" the worker exclaimed suddenly.

Deidara opened his mouth to protest her statement, but he hesitated unsure if a protest were the best idea. Sumire giggled:

"Thank you!" She turned to the blonde. "Let's go."

"Ah, un."

They walked down the street together. Deidara slipped his fingers between hers and took away the takeout.

"Why did you…"

"It would be too much trouble to deny it." she started.

Sumire gained a pep in her step.

"Besides," she glanced at him, "My internship ends in less than three weeks. I can't have someone snatch you away before then."

He grinned once the words registered and watched her bottom as she moved into a full-fledged skip. Her dark hair bounced behind her, her arms swung exaggeratedly by her sides. The skirt lifted with each bounce allowing him to catch a glimpse of a pair of dark red, lacy panties. He quickly switched the takeout between his hands as they came to a stop at a cross walk. He put an arm around her, drawing her to him. She turned to the right to look up at him and he leaned down, craning his neck to kiss her. Her eyes fell shut; the gentle press of his lips ignited a fire within her. He moved a few inches away to look at her. Her face was flushed and her gaze was dreamy. _That was so smooth~_

"I couldn't help myself, un."

"I said three weeks, un!" Her voice was cutesy and high-pitched.

She stared at his mouth, desperately wanting to feel him again.

"You really want to wait that long?"

He bit his lip, searching her eyes for an answer. His teeth released his lip and she immediately leaned up to kiss him again. His fingers teased her skin beneath the hem of her shirt, the feathery-light sensation made her moan against his mouth. They heard the sidewalk signals change and they parted.

"No way." She said in a dazed whisper.

He grinned and took her hand in his, he led her across the street back to their apartment.

* * *

What's gonna happen in the next chapter? *Le gasp*


	2. Space Heater Date

A/N: Sorry no lemon, but a lot of making out. Lemons will come eventually.

* * *

Sumire slipped out of her shoes and into her slippers. Deidara reached out for her wrist just as she was about to dart away. He tugged her back towards him with a firm, but gentle grip. He slipped his hand around her waist to the small of her back, smirking down at her blushing and shocked expression.

"Where you going so quick, un?"

Her fingers curled into his shirt and her small tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. He leaned down and kiss her again, pressing gently, then slowly moving his mouth against hers. She released a soft squeak, then molded her body to his, hooking her hands beneath his arms and resting them on his shoulders. The takeout started to slip between his fingers, but he readjusted it and squeezed her closer.

 _Damn him, he's such a good kisser._

His tongue snuck into her slightly parted lips and she squeaked again. She was finally able to lean away enough that she could detach from him, his tongue still sticking out of his mouth.

"The soups' gonna get cold." Her voice was incredibly high-pitched.

"Let it." He tried to capture her lips again, but she stepped back.

"…can… can we… slow down?" she let her hands slide down his arms. "We just moved in together… less than two days ago… I don't…"

Her eyes closed as he planted a kiss on her nose.

"Sure. Take all the time that you need, un."

"Thank you."

"Let's eat."

They sat in the middle of the tatami room with the two servings of soup. Sumire shyly avoided eye contact as she sipped at the still warm, broth. _He's staring right at me, it's so embarrassing._ Deidara chuckled softly.

"You're so cute, un."

She picked up the plastic wide cylinder of soup and hid her face behind it. He chuckled again, then returned to consuming his own meal.

"…what are we going to do…"

"About what?"

"Work and all that… are… are we going to tell anyone or should we keep it a secret or…"

He lifted a covered bone and bit into it, slurping as he expertly tore off small chunks of meat. Sumire continued to take only small sips, still waiting for his response.

"Well…" when he had finished lacerating his bone he set it aside.

He snatched up a napkin and dapped at his lips.

"We could say something, but there's not any paperwork we need to do with Pein, un. I know some companies have all that, but we don't." He spooned some broth into his mouth. "Or we could just let what happens, happens. No need to think too hard about it."

"Okay." She wasn't completed satisfied with that answer.

 _What am I talking about anyway? Deidara-san and I… did we just jump into a relationship or are we…  
_ "See, right there, you're worrying too much, un."

She met his confident blue eyes.

"…but…"

"I'm taking you on a date tomorrow, un."

"…where are we going?"

"To buy a space heater."

She started laughing:

"Space heater date?"

"Space heater date."

Sumie continued to giggle.

"You're soups gonna get cold."

"Let it." she mocked him.

His visible eye narrowed at her.

"You want to make fun of me, un?"

She bit her lip in a demonstration of nervousness and he made a move towards her. She scooted back on her bottom.

"Stop it I have soup!"

"You better eat it quick."

He brought his own to his lips and titled his head back to swallow down the contents.

"That's no fair you have less!"

He paused to say:

"Less talking more eating."

She drank her soup as quickly as she could, but found that there was indeed too much to consume. She found the cap and sealed it, just as he was setting his container aside, the remnants only a few bones. She set it on the tatami and dashed into the kitchen with the blonde in pursuit.

She screeched when he caught her waist.

"No!" she slapped at his hands playfully.

He squeezed her softness and she squirmed, he pulled her body back until it met his body hard.

"Deidara-san!"

He was humming as he planted kisses along her neck.

"Drop the 'san,'" he sucked on a bit of skin, "I think we're way past formalities, un."

Her hips ground against his, eliciting a deep groan from the blonde behind her.

"Way past," his voice took on a sultry tone.

The heat developing between her thighs was quickly becoming unbearable. Deidara-san… Deidara really knows how to… She gasped as his hands brought her hips back again, grinding his crotch against her bottom. He really knows how to make a girl hot. A soft, tiny moan escaped her as he let his hands begin to wander her.

"Sorry babe, I got a little excited." His hands stopped on her waist, a bit of clarity filling his consciousness. "I know you said wait."

"Dei. Da. Ra."

She spun around and wrapped her arms around his midriff. They gazed into each others eyes:

"Deidara."

"That's my name, un."

"Deidara."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to get used to it."

"You're so weird."  
She giggled and nuzzled into his chest. The feel of her body aroused him. I need to do something quick, maybe take a cold bath.

"You finish eating, I'm going to take a bath, un."

"Okay." They separated slowly and moved towards different parts of the apartment.

Sumire reopened her plastic cylinder of soup and ate the contents. She listened to the sound of the water running in the bathroom _. I really want to have sex with him… but… I don't know. Something is telling me to wait just a little bit._ When finished, she collected the trash and disposed of it in the kitchen. When she heard the water stop she prepared her things for the bath.

 **X**

"Deidara-san,"

"Okay now say it with me…"

"Humph."

"Dei."

"Dei."

"Da."

"Da."

"Ra."

"Ra-san."  
He sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows.

"I'm just kidding." She folded up the towel she had used to dry her hair and set it aside as she rolled out her futon.

His eyes followed her as the moved around the small space of the tatami room. He was sprawled out over his own futon in a black tank top and dark grey khaki's. He had finished preparing for bed while she bathed. His head turned until he was staring at the ceiling again.

"But really, Deidara…" she whispered the honorific.

"Hmm?"

"I know I said I wanted to slow down and everything…" her voice became weaker as her sentence progressed, "but would it be okay if… okay if we cuddled?"

Sumire's cheeks became bright red as he shifted his head to look at her. The long blonde strands drifted over his eyes. He lifted a hand and brushed it over his ear.

"Come here, un."

She shyly pushed the futon closer to his, then snuck under the covers. His hand found her waist over the thick cotton comforter.

"Come here." He said more forcefully only to gently shake her.

He listened as the small body scooted over beneath the blankets until she appeared at the edge. He pulled the comforter so that she disappeared, only this time he was under as well. He titled her chin up to plant a soft kiss on her lips, then wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled beneath his chin and inhaled a rich scent of body wash with hints of earth and sweat. His digits on the small of her back eased under the edge of her shirt, though a very simple movement, it satiated his desire to feel her skin. The tips of his fingers pressed into her flesh, hard enough not to tickle her, but gentle enough not to hurt her. _She's so soft, it's drives me nuts how soft she is._

Sumire's breathing had already evened out, her muscles relaxed, her consciousness fading as sleep enveloped her.

A soft sigh left her slightly parted lips and her body fully pressed to his. The feel of her breasts against his chest, along with the sensation of her skin caused blood to rush down. A sound almost like a moan was released from the body against his. She shifted, her thigh pressed into his groin and he suppressed a groan. _Fuck, I can't wait to know what she feels like, all of her, every inch of her._

 **Tuesday**

Sumire stared at herself in the mirror as she patted a beauty blender against her skin, effectively evening out the foundation she had applied. Deidara was at the other edge of the room, buttoning up his pants. She stole a glance at his muscular and well-defined back, he was gathering a bunch of his long blonde hair into a ponytail, a red ribbing was hanging from his mouth. She smoothed out some toned cream beneath her eyes and powdered a blush brush. After a few careful dabs, she gently smeared it along her cheeks. She eventually moved to eyes using a glittery gold eyeshadow on her lids, then drawing in her eyeliner. By the time she was finished Deidara was standing behind her, watching her with a smile.

"You're pretty good at that, un."

"Thank you."

She ran her fingers through her hair, considering styling it another way, then moved away from the mirror to pick out her outfit for the afternoon. Deidara took her place in front of the mirror and began to apply his own makeup.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Sumire stepped into each of her black thigh highs, a sensation of confidence filling her as they settled on her skin _. I always feel so dangerous in thigh highs, I don't know why._ She pulled on her black pleated skirt, zipping it, then gazed at herself in the much smaller mirror in the bathroom. _Is this enough? It is a date, date… though a space heater date, haha._ Her long dark hair went down past her bottom now, shifting as a single large mass behind her when she moved her head. _I feel like I need to do something with my hair._ She parted it in the middle and brought both sides over her shoulders. _Braids maybe? It'll take a while… I should get started now, but what should I tie it with?_ She noticed a small box on the edge of the sink she had never bothered to open. She pushed up the lid and found it filled with multi-colored ribbons of various sizes. _How convenient. But, doesn't he only use the red ones?_ She peeked out of the bathroom.

"Deidara-san?"

A disapproving groan came from the room a few feet away.  
"Deidara."

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow some of your ribbons?"

"They're hair ties, but sure, un."

 _They're ribbons, but okay._ She resisted giggling as her fingers dipped into the small box. She found enough white ribbons and began the process of braiding her hair.

 **X**

Deidara tapped the bathroom door with his knuckles, his hand on his hip.

"Oi, what are you doing in there, un? I've been ready for ten minutes."

He stepped back when he heard her approach the door. Sumire finishing tying the last white ribbon at the bottom of her left braid. She cupped beneath then and evened them out in front of her, then opened the door. Her heart beat picked up, excited to show him what she had done. She stepped out and blushed when she saw him grinning.

"Damn,"

She clasped her hands together, looking at the ground and nervously rotating her shoulders.

"Does… does it look okay?"

"You look great, un."

She smiled and stepped into the foyer to slide into her shoes. Her white blouse rose as she bent over, displaying a small patch of skin on her back, only to be concealed again when she straightened. Deidara watched her for a moment, taking in a complete image of her outfit. The short white blouse was puffed in the shoulders. _Once we start fucking I'm going to have to ask her to braid her hair again,_ his grin returned to his face, _it'll be good to have something to pull._

"Let's get that space heater." She spoke when she turned to him.

He agreed, joining her in the tiny patch of stone and putting on his shoes.

 **X**

It didn't take long for him to grasp her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers possessively. He had noticed the men on the street looking her up and down. Her clothing was exceptionally attractive, cute and form fitting. They were undressing her with their eyes just like he had, but it was different for him, because she was _his_.

The streets were filled with people. Sumire's anxiety was high, she felt as though every person on the street was staring at her. Deidara's hand had been a deeply comforting presence. A larger group was approaching and the blonder pulled her closer. With her free hand, she clutched at his bicep, hoping they would reach the electronics' store soon.

He gently guided her into a shop and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Here we are."

"Awesome."

He continued to hold her hand as they walked about the small shop. They stopped silently in front of a small stack of space heaters. Sumire leaned against his shoulder, staring at the boxes but not reading them.

"The small one or the large one?"

"There's no medium one?"

"I don't think so." He let his hand slide away and he knelt to look over the heaters on the lower shelf.

Sumire glanced around the room absentmindedly. He picked one out and stood.

"This'll do."

Sumire nodded in agreement. Deidara stared at her for a moment, recognizing the lack of interest in her expression. When they went to the cashier, Sumire snapped back to reality. She fished into her purse for her wallet but Deidara had already finished paying. At the entrance Sumire tapped his shoulder gently.

"I thought we were going half and half."

"Don't worry about it, today's on me, un."  
"Oh okay, so are we heading back to the apartment now?"

"Nope, I'm not done yet."

She smiled at him and they started down the street again. Down the street, they arrived at a ramen stand and he had her take a seat.

"I thought we couldn't afford good ramen…"

He chuckled and said to her softly:

"I got my check for my last exhibition, un. Just relax, have fun, it's a date."

She smiled at him and they entered the stand.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, her smiles and laughter encouraging his own. Hand in hand they walked from one place to another, browsing stores without buying, snacking on treats from various shops, and generally enjoying one another's company. The evening closed with a slow, deep kiss outside his front door.

Inside they prepared for bed separately, then once again curled up together. Deidara gazed at her longingly as she drifted off to sleep. _Good first step, I just need to keep at it like this._

 **Friday**

"Finish cleaning up back here and join me in the foyer." Sasori left the backstage room.

Sumire wiped the top of a worktable with a rag, leaning forward to reach the very ends of the table. There was a presence behind her, one that she immediately recognized.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

She looked back at the blonde eyeing her from a few feet away. She straightened and turned around.

"Shush."

"You'll have to find a way to make me, un." He stepped closer, his hands resting on either side of her waist.

"We're at work," she hissed, though letting the rag drop out of her hand.

"Not good enough, give me another reason." His lips grazed hers and her breathing hitched.

"I… can't think of one…" her voice became dream-like.

He kissed her hard, his arms wrapping around her tightly so their bodies were fully pressed. She moaned and let her fingers slide between the strands of blonde hair. They parted briefly and he whispered:

"I just can't keep my hands off you, un."

She leaned up to silence him. He growled against her lips, eagerly smoothing his hands down to her rear to grip and squeeze. With a quick jerk he lifted her off her feet and set her on the worktable behind them, quickly drawing her to the edge and spreading her legs to comfortably situate himself between them. Sumire gasped softly when he dropped his mouth to her neck, his tongue darted out to brush her skin, but was soon replaced with his lips, clasping onto a small bit of skin and sucking roughly.

"Too hard," she moaned weakly.

He grinned against her flesh, recognizing the haze in her voice and the heat radiating from her body as deep arousal. He kissed up her neck to her jawline then finally to her ear.

"Seems like you like it a little rough, un."

Their gazes met and he bit his lip.

"Not too rough though…" her high-pitched voice made him chuckle.

"You're just too damn cute for your own good."

"Humph."

"Please return to work."

They both jumped at the sound of the deep voice. Sumire leapt off the table as soon as Deidara had stepped away to see Itachi standing in the doorway of the back room. Her face became deep red, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. The air in the room became tense. She walked briskly past him into the hall. Deidara remained there, smirking at the Uchiha. He prepared to speak but stopped when a weak, almost pained smile appeared on the face of the man in front of him.

"Please be kind to her."

The blonde felt his smugness disappear from his body all at once. A heavy feeling of guilt settled atop his shoulders. The dark-haired man turned from him, pausing as though he were waiting for Deidara to speak, but he walked away. _What the hell?_ Now that he was alone, Deidara huffed. His hand rose to the side of his skull and the other rested on his narrow hips. _Whatever, forget it._ He huffed again and entered the hall, searching for something to do.


	3. Netflix and Chill

**A/N: HEY! It's been a long time huh! XD**

* * *

 _He saw us, there's no hiding it now, I am so embarrassed._

Sumire paused before the door that led into the main hall and placed a shaking hand against her chest. _Will it be okay? Will we get in trouble? Will Itachi-san…_ She finally noticed the presence behind her and she spun around, nearly twisting her ankle. A hand caught her shoulder and steadied her, but the moment her eyes met his, her heart dropped. Itachi's irises were filled with melancholy. He released her and stepped back as though it was wrong for him to be so close to her.

"Please be careful." His voice broke and she reached out to comfort him, but he was already walking away.

Her hands clasped over her mouth. Involuntary tears streamed down her face. _Oh no. Oh no._ Another hand was on her shoulder and she turned.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did he say something to you?"

Anger swelled within him at seeing his precious one in tears. She shook her head:

"No, we…"

Deidara's hand slipped down to her waist naturally as he waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"We really hurt him." She sobbed.

He released a short sigh and pulled her against him, letting her bury her face in his chest.

"You're not responsible for him, you know."

"B-b-but…"

"Sumire, look at me."

It took a few moments for her to raise her head.

"You don't owe him anything. You're dating me, remember?"

"That's not the problem!" she shrugged off his arm.

"There is no problem, un." His voice took on a dark edge.

Her eyes dilated and he realized his mistake.

"Wait, Sumire, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice." He put a hand on her.

He needed to touch her, he needed to have a connection to her, she needed to understand his meaning. She stepped back and he grabbed her. She shrunk.

 _Stop. Deidara. Stop._ His rational-self commanded him to gently release her and put his hand at his side.

"What I'm trying to say, is, it's not your fault he's upset. Okay? It's neither of our faults. We can't control how other people feel, un."

Sumire had wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug. _Deep breaths, stay calm. Deidara wouldn't hurt you._

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but…"

He raised a single hand. His fingers flailed through the air weakly, beckoning her to reconnect their physical bodies. She sniffled and intertwined her index and middle finger with his. He smiled and stepped closer to her instead of tugging her towards him.

"Someone was bound to get hurt. You're totally crushable, hm."

She laughed softly and slapped his chest with her free hand. He finally wrapped an arm tightly around her small form and closed the space.

"I just won you over first," he spoke against her ear.

"Stop it!" she hissed playfully and wiggled in his grip.

He planted a kiss against her earlobe.

"But seriously, we need to get back to work. Don't worry about the Uchiha. I don't like to admit it, but he's a tough one, un."

He watched the subtle changes in her facial expressions as she struggled to accept the harm they would inevitably cause. His fingers brushed beneath her chin to tip it up and he pressed his lips to her forehead. He didn't need to say anymore, he understood her worrying tendencies and accepted that it would take time for her to settle.

"C'mon."

"Un."

Their hands slipped away as they exited into the main hall.

"What should we do for dinner?"

"I'm not sure, do you have homework still, hm."

"No."

"Let's watch a movie while we think about it."

"On Netflix?"

"Un."

X

Throughout the afternoon, she couldn't stop looking at him. He exuded confidence in everything he did. His movements were haughty, his smirks and grins ever present. They would occasionally fade into a blanket of coolness just waiting to be excited again. His voice filled any space it was in, whether he was yelling or not.

She was enamored. They had begun as friendly co-workers, he had demanded she recognize his potential, and she hadn't been able to block it out since.

He caught sight of her blushing glances, in fact, those were what caused his grins. He's had many women, especially the women at his shows, gaze at him in longing. He knew he how to make a girl swoon. His eyes followed her as she walked across the stage to set something down. She straightened, their eyes met, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

Her face flushed and she looked away. A grin appeared on his face again.

There was no longer a need to battle, she was all his.

X

They walked home hand in hand. He was talking about his art again, she was half-listening.

 _We're going to do it. I know we are…_

He squeezed her digits, still eagerly describing his latest work.

 _Today, is it okay if we do it today?_

 _What are you worried about?_

 _I have no idea._

 _Had it been enough days?_

 _I don't know._

 _Well, decide._

They were in their home, parting briefly to tend to normal home returning tasks. Then they met in the main tatami room where they sat in front of her laptop while she pulled up Neflix.

One done, they cuddled together with his back pressed against the wall. Sumire nuzzled against his collarbone. His hand slipped beneath the soft fabric of her button-down blouse to gently press into her skin. They both watched the pictures flash across her laptop screen, but neither were interested in what was playing. Gradually they shifted until they were looking at one another. He wrapped his arm around her to tug her closer. Their mouths met softly at first but quickly became deeply passionate. Heat pooled in her abdomen, her thighs squeezed together. _I want him. I want him so much._

They parted and he trailed his warm lips along her chin to ear.

"Wanna make a bet?"

She released a soft giggle then responded:

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet…" he raised his gaze to hers. "I can make you come without touching here…"

His hand brushed along the outside of her clothed breast and slowly drifted down:

"Or here."

He touched her stomach then lowered until just before the curve that led to between her legs.

 _There's no way he can win this bet…_

"What do I get if I win?"

"Winner gets to choose dinner and loser buys, un."

She giggled again.

"Get ready to cough up for an extra-large pizza, un!" she laughed while poking his chest.

"We'll see about that, hm."

He latched onto the base of her neck sucked on the soft flesh. His fingertips danced up her back, brushing along her spine and causing her to shiver.

 _No there's no way he can make me-_

He pinched a bit of pale skin in the dip of her back and nipped her neck lightly. She gasped aloud and grasped his muscular forearms. She heard him chuckle darkly and he continued his kisses and nips to the edge of her collar. He pushed her down suddenly. His fingers began undoing the buttons from the bottom, but to her surprise he dropped his head and took the topmost button between his teeth. Her heat started to ram against her ribcage as he expertly unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth. He did the same with the second button but by the time he finished he had already undone the rest with his hand.

Cool air brushed along her mostly exposed torso and she finally turned away. _Who knows how to do things like that?_

The tip of his tongue teased the sensitive skin on her ribcage in slow circular motions, eliciting a whimper from the woman. Faint tingles traveled from the twirling muscle downwards to between her legs. He left a trail of saliva down her abdomen to her white shorts where he started to undo them.

"I thought you weren't going to touch there!"

"I'm not…" his voice came out muffled as he slipped the button through the hole. "But I need a little more access if I'm gonna win this bet, un."

He caught the zipper between his teeth pulled it down in one quick motion. He hooked his fingers under the hem of her shorts, tugged them off her legs, and threw them aside.

Her complexion turned crimson as the entirety of her legs were made bare for him. _He's so smooth with everything he does. He's so sexy._

Deidara balanced on his knees while raising her right leg and he began his soft, tingling touches once again at the edge of her ankle. His teeth grazed the protruding bone and she let out another gasp. A jolt of pain rushed to her groin and she clenched her muscles. _That's… wait…_ She noticed his half-lidded blue eye staring intently at her.

 _Oh gosh._

His lips carefully brushed down along her calf.

 _He's gonna bite me again, but… when…_

The anticipation excited her. She began to tremble, as he reached the bend in her knee. Suddenly his tongue was out again, making tiny strokes that became more and more overwhelming as they traveled down her thigh.

Sumire watched the blonde head pause only inches from her cloth covered warmth, his confident eyes meeting hers once again. He glanced at her underwear and resisted grinning. The cotton white panties were slightly translucent. _I knew this would work._ Shallow pants caused her chest to raise and fall. He licked her skin with one long stroke and her hips rose with his tongue.

 _Oh no. Oh no._

He pursed his lips and blew a stream of cool air over the patch of dampened skin. She squirmed. Just when she thought she might have a break he closed his mouth on her and sucked. She gasped.

 _He's going to-_

His teeth dug into her. The painful shockwave caused her to arch and cry out. Her hands clutched at the tatami beneath her while she quivered. Her vision blurred for just a moment.

He licked his lips.

"I win."

"Mmm."

In moments she was sitting up. Her arms clasped around his neck and she kissed him hard. After a few harsh kneads she dropped her arms. She frantically undid his belt buckle and zipper. He raised an eyebrow at her when they parted.

"I need you." She moaned.

He chuckled while smoothing his hand along her waist. When he did not respond, she pulled down the edge of pants then dipped her hand beneath his boxers. He jumped slightly from her sudden impatience, but was even more stunned as he watched the young woman, who he knew to be extremely shy and nervous, unleashing and promptly lowering her head to his arousal.

"Oi, oi." He put a hand on her head. "You don't have to-"

He grunted as his entire tip was engulfed in the wet heat of her small mouth. Both his legs twitched from the unexpected but extremely pleasant sensation. She began to bob her head.

"S-Sumire." His fingers found a grip in her hair. "Hm."

He shut his eyes tight _. If I look at her, there's no way I'll last._

"You d-"

She released his length with a wet pop sound, then brushed her tongue upwards from the base to the tip. For fear of losing his senses, he lifted her head away from him using the hand he still had in her hair. Her eyes were filled with confusion as they met his deeply glazed ones.

"No more of that, un."

"…I wasn't finished."

His eyes went wide. He noticed the saliva tickling down from the edge of soft, pink lips, her half-lidded eyes filled with want. _Does she… does she actually enjoy it?_ His grip in her hair tightened when she tried to move back down.

"It's enough."

Her expression became disappointed, but he quickly closed the space with a slow, deep kiss. When they separated she released another sound of protest.

"I need you now," he breathed out, the tips of their noses brushed.

They spent the next few moments removing each other's clothing, fingers dancing along muscles and curves uninhibitedly.

Thanks to the smallness of the room he only had to stretch his arm a short way to reach his wallet where he pulled out a condom. She remained straddling his thighs while gazing at the tattoo on his chest. _I wonder what happened…_

He tore the wrapper with his teeth and quickly slid the thin rubber material down his member.

"I…" he exhaled as he watched his manhood twitch against her abdomen. "I've never been this hard before… it's… like… throbbing…"

"He must be really excited," she giggled.

He groaned with desire and grasped the back of her head. Their mouth met hard, their tongues twisting together. When they separated, she positioned herself above him and began to slide down onto him. He leaned back on his elbows only to collapse on his back as she slid further and further.

"Don't move, un." He said once she had sheathed his entire length.

It was difficult to not move after finally being filled by him. Sumire breathed in and out, trying to keep herself level headed as she waited for his okay to move. She was trembling with anticipation by the time he gave his nod to begin. Her hand balanced on his lower abdomen and she raised her hips up, moaning in pleasure at finally being able to experience the friction she desperately desired. She dropped back down on him easily, being forced to wait for him had made her walls extremely slick.

He had imagined what she would look like riding his hips many times, but seeing it in reality was far better. As her pace hastened he shut his eyes and let his head fall back, his release began to approach against his will. She rolled her hips again and again calling his name out and letting her own head fall back. When his gaze returned and he saw the expression on her face, the bounce of her breasts, and the image of his length being taken in by her incredible heat, he threw himself forward and forced her down onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

 _It feels like a… steel rod is being inserted into me… oh…_ She let out a moan as he carefully rolled his hips against hers with slow hard strokes. As he would push the last few inches in he would give a little jolt, bumping into her cervix and causing her vision to blur. Their bodies moved this way together, the tension rising.

"Mmph, more, Deidara-san more." She breathed out.

He grunted and began to pick up his pace. He had imagined this woman beneath him as well, he had imagined this woman every time he mounted an attractive stranger, but every time he opened his eyes he saw no stranger. This was Sumire. The woman he ached for was truly beneath him.

For fear of bursting too soon, he had to keep his eyes shut, but it did little. Knowing it was her he thrusted so hungrily into had him bathed in an intensifying haze. As the rate of his movements quickened their voices rose and the sound of their bodies meeting filled the room.

Sumire came first, her muscles tensing and walls tightening around him. At the sensation, he threw his head back. His body shuddered as the expelling of the tension that had built up over the past two weeks. Sumire hid her blushing face behind her small hands. As his senses returned he leaned down and kissed her knuckles. Her hands parted slightly and he snuck between them to kiss her mouth.

Her fingers found their way into his long blonde hair and his hands smoothed around her still bare body. He adored being close to another warm, satiated body.

Damn that was worth the wait.

"Let me know if you want another round, hm."

"…I'm tired."

He pulled himself from her gently.

"Another day, then?"

"Un."

He turned his head to see the laptop had gone to sleep. He climbed off her to clean himself off then returned to find her curled up and still bare.

"Are you okay?"

"…"

He sat beside her and placed a hand on her narrow, pale shoulder.

"What's going on? Just want to be naked?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"About?"

"…"

"Giving me a blowjob?"

She shrieked and rolled away from him to the table pushed into the corner of the room. She crawled under. He laid down beside the table.

"Why is that embarrassing?"

"…you…" she peeked out from beneath her hair. "You made me stop…"

So it's not the blowjob itself, but the fact I made her stop?

"Yeah."

"W-was it not… was it bad?"

"It was amazing, un."

"…but you made me stop…"

He reached out to her.

"I wanted to last longer. If I hadn't stopped you I wouldn't have been able to hold it, un."

He got a hold of her and dragged her out from the table as gently as possible. She curled up against his chest.

"Seeing you do that was so hot I couldn't handle it."

Her face flushed.

"We can stop talking about it now."

He chuckled and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Got it, want to keep watching the show?"

"No, I'm hungry."

"As yes, you owe me dinner, hm."

"Hrrmph." She glared at him playfully. "What do you want?"

"An extra-large cheese pizza."

She laughed while climbing atop him to kiss his face. Their limbs entangled and they cuddled a short while longer before separating to dress and order food.

* * *

 **A/N: Trying to get into the swing of things again. Everything I post will be rough unless it's a revised thing! Just FYI! :)**


End file.
